


One word

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grissom misspeaks at a crime scene and gives Nicky an opening he never thought he had. I don't own anything CSI related and am only playing around. This just popped into my head and my best friend did her best to smack it out. *grin* But it stuck. **SPOILERS** Turn of the Screws</p>
            </blockquote>





	One word

Gil was lying on his sofa, soft music playing, reading his latest forensic anthropology book. He jumped and frowned when someone knocked at his front door.

"Nick," he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Drawing it blind," Nick replied, using a phrase from when he was still Grissom's student. "May I come in and talk for a minute?"

"Of course," Gil said. He stepped back and was surprised when Nick still managed to brush against him as he passed. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Nick said. "Gris, I could be making the biggest mistake of my career but I just can't let this alone any longer."

"What is it, Nick?"

The younger man sighed and leaned forward resting his forearms on his knees. "Promise me one thing," Nick said. "Even if I'm totally wrong about this and I screw everything up you won't get mad at me. Our professional relationship is too important to me."

"Nicky, what's wrong?" Gil asked, getting concerned.

"This last case you said something so innocent but so dirty I haven't been able to get the image out of my head," Nick said. "I have to at least give this a try."

Grissom frowned, thinking back over the most recent case he worked with Nick. He couldn't remember anything that could have caused the younger man to act like he was.

Nick grinned. "I figured it went right over your head although I'm sure Sara wishes it hadn't," he said, shifting a little closer to his boss. "Why do you think I was so quick to change the subject?"

"I thought it was because you had the correct answer for me," Gil said, feeling more lost than ever. 

"Not even close," Nick said. "I was trying to hide my reaction to your words. I guess I'm just lucky you're so focused when you're working otherwise you would have known something was wrong."

"If I misspoke and made you uncomfortable, Nicky, I hope you trust me enough to speak up about it."

"Oh I do, Gris, or I wouldn't be here," Nick said. "But you didn't say anything bad. You just gave me the opening I needed to finally give it a try."

"For what, Nick?"

Rather than answering, Nick leaned in and took his boss' mouth in a soft kiss; his hands tangling in Gil's curly hair. For a moment Grissom sat frozen, stunned at what he believed was emotions from nowhere. It wasn't until Nick started pulling back that Gil finally reacted. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him in closer.

"What brought this on?" Gil whispered a moment later, curiosity winning out over passion. 

"I told you," Nick replied. "I've wanted you for a long time and this last case gave me some hope that you might feel the same way. Am I way off base here? Should I leave?"

"No," Gil said. "No, stay please; I would like to talk this out."

Nick smiled. "Are you following the evidence?" he asked. He reached over and started to unbutton Gil's brown shirt. "Talking is not what I have in mind, Gil. If you'll let me I want to make love to you the way you deserve."

Grissom lifted his right hand and caressed Nick's cheek softly. "I'd like nothing better," he said. "But not here, my sofa is no where near big enough for what I've dreamed of doing to you."

"Well then, where's you bed?" Nick asked, pulling Gil into his arms. 

"This way," Gil replied, kissing Nick, tongue pushing past the younger man's lips and claiming his mouth. He started walking them slowly down the hall towards his bed. He'd wanted Nick for at least a year, if not longer, and didn't know what he'd said to make the young man take a chance on him, but he wasn't going to waste a moment in Nick's arms. 

"Gil," Nick moaned, freeing his mouth, almost desperate for air. "Please do something, anything, just more please."

"I thought you wanted to make love," Gil said, kissing down Nick's neck. "To me."

"I do," Nick whispered. "I do, but I've wanted you for so long that I just can't wait. Can we take a rain check and just do it now?"

Gil thought for a couple of minutes. "Let's try something," he said. He stripped Nick and pushed him down on the bed. Gil pulled off his own shirt and pants faster than he had in recent memory and joined his lover on the bed. Nick pulled him down and caught his mouth in a kiss. 

"I hope you brought supplies," Gil whispered. "Because I don't have anything."

"That's almost sweet," Nick said. "In the back pocket of my jeans."

Grissom snorted and untangled himself from Nick's arms. "More like pathetic," he said, digging in Nick's pants. "I haven't had a partner in years."

"It just means you've been waiting for me," Nick said. "Sorry, that was sappy."

"No it wasn't," Gil replied. He opened the condom and rolled it onto Nick. "Watch."

Nick pushed himself up onto his elbows, eyes wide and almost black as he watched as Gil poured the lube onto his hand and reached back to start preparing himself. "Oh god, Gil," he moaned. "That's so hot."

"Not as hot as it will be," Gil replied. He straddled Nick's hips and slowly took Nick's cock inside him. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Nothing nearly this hot," Nick said. "Come down here." He pulled Gil down and kissed him. "Are you planning to move any time soon?"

Gil's eyebrow rose, his eyes twinkling. "What do you think?"

"I think I could stay here forever and be happy," Nick moaned, running his hands up Gil's bare legs. "Want you so much."

"You have me," Gil whispered. He lifted up and then dropped again, smiling at the moan his actions drew from Nick. He almost couldn't believe he was there, in the place he'd wanted to be for so long, and he knew it wasn't going to last. Both he and Nick were too turned on and the pressure was already building inside him. Gil moaned, not aware of his words, and started moving faster, wanting to bring Nick as much pleasure as he could.

"Gil!" Nick cried, head starting to toss on the pillows. 

Not surprisingly Gil came first, the clenching of his body pulling Nick over the edge as well. 

When they'd gotten their breath back, cleaned up and were cuddled up under the covers, Gil looked down at Nick. "I still haven't remembered what I said on this last case that could have brought you into my bed."

Nick smiled, his face lighting up. "You said you were looking for a screw."

Gil was stunned for a moment before he started laughing. And Nick knew everything would be all right.


End file.
